<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>没有你的旅途没有意义 by 气质九州在线分南北 (conundrum1776)</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/23997298">没有你的旅途没有意义</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/conundrum1776/pseuds/%E6%B0%94%E8%B4%A8%E4%B9%9D%E5%B7%9E%E5%9C%A8%E7%BA%BF%E5%88%86%E5%8D%97%E5%8C%97'>气质九州在线分南北 (conundrum1776)</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>Literary RPF</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>M/M</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>中文-普通话 國語</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2020-05-04</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2020-05-04</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-02 21:29:22</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>Teen And Up Audiences</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>3,514</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/23997298</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/conundrum1776/pseuds/%E6%B0%94%E8%B4%A8%E4%B9%9D%E5%B7%9E%E5%9C%A8%E7%BA%BF%E5%88%86%E5%8D%97%E5%8C%97</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>离开之后，他们对它闭口不提。</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>今何在/江南</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>5</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>没有你的旅途没有意义</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
      <p>BGM:生活因你而火热-新裤子<br/>忘了吧，那摇滚乐，奔腾不复的时代。<br/>题目来自小兔，是裤衩的歌。</p>
    </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p></p><div>
  <p>既然捞钱狂人江南给自己放了长假，今何在也没有不奉陪的道理。他是写作时随心所欲之人，只要有电脑就不拘于环境，在哪里都是写。更何况，现在他吃喝玩乐花的都是江南的钱。——严格来说，这不全是江南的钱，因为江南的所有钱都是从当年的那些钱里来的，于是江南挣的每一分钱都有今何在一半，只不过两人对此事三缄其口，只在吵架的时候偶尔来说说。</p>
</div><div>
  <p> </p>
</div><div>
  <p> </p>
</div><div>
  <p>想来有趣，大多数时候他们的吵架始于很微小的细节，譬如今何在半夜突然坐起来拿着电脑开始写稿，屏幕的蓝光让神经衰弱的江南烦得睡不着。或者江南非常心大地在今何在面前删评拉黑。你真的欠我很多钱！今何在曾经这样生气地大喊。于是江南颓然地坐下去，惨白着脸冷笑，一字一句地回答：“是，我欠你很多钱。但是现在我也还不起，那要不这样，你把电脑、枕头都劈一半带走，把我顺便砍死。”自然地，他说的任何一件事都没有发生，今何在只是扑上来和他扭打着，一起滚到床上去。江南的腰呈现出了极度早衰的气质，于是扭打也就越来越少，更多时候是江南单方面的言语骚扰，今何在实在忍不住的时候才过去给他一记爆栗，让丫闭嘴，然后又滚到床上去。说到底，他们只是在将一些谁也说不明白的情绪一点一点地团成毛线球，然后整个地砸在对方脸上。又在某一次这样的过程之后，一个江南赌博完的傍晚，他躺在床上，一边打哈欠一边心怀鬼胎地提出在去基韦斯特之前去次圣路易斯。今何在从未去过那个本质是偏僻小城的城市，对它的了解也仅限于江南的介绍。去也是江南掏钱，何乐而不为呢。于是他点点头。江南似乎是对有风险性的事务和决定格外感兴趣，今何在心不在焉地想，锁上手机，踹了一脚江南，钻进被子里。江南似乎被看破坏心眼，一声不吭闷头就睡，也不敢提出要再加一床被子来温暖他冰冷的脚。</p>
</div><div>
  <p> </p>
</div><div>
  <p> </p>
</div><div>
  <p>磨蹭了好几天，他们终于决定离开拉斯维加斯。车又开了许久，今何在在后座睡得地老天荒，醒来也是戴着耳机在听歌。他常常望向辽远的荒原，公路两侧的淡红色的土壤和被撞歪的路牌。那是一种很截然不同的风景，同他习惯的山水和风光全然不一样，而这样的风景又为江南熟识。偶尔，在通过后视镜看了他好多次之后，江南会谨慎地出言，向他介绍车轱辘下的公路，或者漫不经心地谈起他当年在Blueberry Hill喝酒时见过的有趣的人。江南在驾驶轿车的时候温柔得不像是今何在认识的那个经常犯歇斯底里的江南，一直以来这让他感到困惑。开车从任何一个角度来说，都不是一个能够让人心平气和的事。路怒症这个词，他没吃过猪肉也见过猪跑，坐出租车时遇到的戾气就足够他不爽。但是，他没有追究这一点。不口出狂言的江南，总比一个劲犯神经的江南讨喜一点。</p>
</div><div>
  <p> </p>
</div><div>
  <p> </p>
</div><div>
  <p>走走停停地，他们行到了圣路易斯。车停在河边，远处的火车站灯火通明。江南看着开阔的河面，说：“我当时在这里上学的时候，也见到过这样的月亮和这样的河流。”言至于此，在这样一个温柔的异国他乡的夜晚，两个作家的心都被河面上吹来的软乎乎的风撩拨得温柔又敏感。几年前，在江南无数个电话中不厌其烦的唠叨和装腔作势的视频访谈的压迫下，今何在决定报复性地公然在家里看《龙与少年游》。这本江南声称有些真实的自己的随笔，落在餐桌边、床头柜上和厕所里，出现频率比吵架的频率还高，江南看到面色青白羞愤欲死，几轮天人交战后还是没有出言阻止。于是，今何在真的就看完了这本随笔集的小半本。事实上，他发现书中所写与他想象的结合和事实完全对应。圣路易斯，这座城市寂寥、平淡，死水无波。他明白江南喜欢的是容纳许多人的天通苑和有玻璃幕墙的上海，那种繁华的地方，于是眼前的这一切都是江南不喜欢的那种样子。他几乎不可抑制地和二十几岁的Richard 杨产生了共情：他有一颗正在蓬勃燃烧的心，旺盛而热气腾腾地发光，而它所属的一切都被禁锢在通宵达旦的实验室工作和雨里，那么没有人会拒绝另外一颗炽热的心的召唤。事实上，那根本不是什么共情，那是他也曾经亲身体验过的汹涌情潮，今何在只是在自己也没有意识到的情况下将久远的回忆翻出来重温。年轻的人们被世俗按在地上痛打，而隔着太平洋相认带来的共振就给了他们爱的觉悟。一切尚未露头，没有什么不共戴天，也没有鲜血淋漓。他们好若一对话本中真正意气相投的绝世英雄，又好似夜奔的红拂和李靖，拉着手飞快地逃离旁人构建的既成现实，踏着乳香和末药铺就的路远远地去往一个堡垒。在那里他们会是安全的——绝对安全，没有任何人可以伤害到他们。</p>
</div><div>
  <p> </p>
</div><div>
  <p> </p>
</div><div>
  <p>但在那之前，那条路被毁掉了，于是那个堡垒也就变成了乌托邦。他们那么向往，却并不可能到达。</p>
</div><div>
  <p> </p>
</div><div>
  <p> </p>
</div><div>
  <p>江南没有说话，因为他同样在怀想往事。他的喉咙发痒，想要缓缓地念出一句，才会相思，便害相思，可又觉得顶不应景，也就什么都没说出口。就是在这样的月亮和河流下，他在这样的夜里通过数据流认识了今何在。在那之后，他像奔月那样，离开他的实验室和高昂的工资，冲往充满野望和青铜色土壤的天地，去往上海，在人民广场四周的咖啡厅里遇见他注定要与之死在一起的人。如今他们又一同来到了这里，密苏里州的圣路易斯，一切还没有开始时酝酿未来的城市。彼时他们二十几岁的青春在黑暗中的屏幕前燃烧着嘶嘶作响，谁也不责怪那不是他们最好的年岁。意气风发的时候，他们驾着大车狂飙向前，而如今他们有了些年纪，才能透露出，命运是一个圈，把他们两个都套住了，他们在其中爱恨，在其中打架、接吻、打孩子、抢账本，而这一点只有江南，恶毒而卑劣的江南，意识到了。可就算这样，又能怎样呢？无论意识到了什么、发现了什么，在这种残酷的诅咒下，他同样不能逃离这个闭环。</p>
</div><div>
  <p> </p>
</div><div>
  <p> </p>
</div><div>
  <p>也许有一天，他们都老得需要拄拐杖，仍然会回到这座城市，再一次看月亮、看河，怀想往事，安静地、在脑内尖叫大喊地，注视一切，用一种怜悯的眼神，嘲笑自己年轻时和不那么年轻时，竟然以为自己凭借着一己之力，凭借一些不可信的化学物质，就可以反抗命运。江南不正是个研究这些物质的科学家吗？他最了解它们有多不可信、有多脆弱。可那将会是很久很久以后的事，他们的当下，不过是漫长时间中一个转瞬即逝的点。因此江南不可能不爱今何在，江南不可能不恨今何在。无论如何，他们都在那个轮回中循环着。说到底，爱和恨不就是一种东西吗？当他们自己与一切相比都微不足道到一种令人恐惧的尺度时，区分这两者毫无意义，也决不可能。就像他们不曾计较的无数个细节一样，爱和恨夹杂生长，绞杀藤似地将他们捆绑在一起。今何在突然伸手握住了江南的胳膊，目光没有离开河流的表面，问：“你多久没上微博了？”江南的胳膊一僵，余光里今何在看到他转过头来看着他。“有段时间了。”江南泰然自若地回答。这个问题似乎并不重要。</p>
</div><div>
  <p> </p>
</div><div>
  <p> </p>
</div><div>
  <p>似乎是达成了一种残忍的共识，他们在第二天清晨就给车加满油，离开了圣路易斯。一个江南的青春的切片被放在玻璃片中，收进了今何在的收藏里。而在这里多呆一分一秒，都会将那脆弱的标本碾个粉碎。那是一种不可逆转的伤害，就算他们在过去十几年中每年都隔着网线扯头花，也不愿见到那样毁灭性的后果。于是心怀鬼胎地继续往南开，今何在也做出了不算让步的妥协，偶尔摘下耳机欣赏一下CD机里江南糟糕的品味。</p>
</div><div>
  <p> </p>
</div><div>
  <p> </p>
</div><div>
  <p>那些自然发生的对话漫长、破碎而无趣，关乎很多他们以往避而不谈的话题。然而，这些话题没有一个关于他们本身。他们不谈九州——这东西争议太大，也不谈各自扑街的电影和新作品——在行驶的轿车中斗殴并不安全，尤其是其中一方是驾驶员时。有时候车在路边停下来，他就会说点很无端的话，譬如“我是不是已经变成一盘真正的烤土豆了”，带着那种很深且不可避免的忧虑。你也很怕变成烤土豆吗？今何在这样想，任由江南就着水吞下一些乱七八糟的东西，那些白色的盒子在他们的两个箱子里占据扎眼的一角。他对那些东西权当没看见。如果江南要半带表演意味地将自作自受的伤口拿出去展示，告诉全世界人他要销声匿迹闭门写书，那就让他做吧。如果那是江南的选择，就让他坚持到底。</p>
</div><div>
  <p> </p>
</div><div>
  <p> </p>
</div><div>
  <p>江南真的在听很多奇怪的东西，也许这就是他是个奇怪的人的最好佐证；这就是到达基韦斯特时他最真实的感受。“这就是伟大的西岬，Key West。”江南这样说，自以为很帅地将车门甩上，两手举平，拥抱海面出来的风。今何在从天窗中探出头，看向佛罗里达最南端的这一段海；美国的尽头将自己肆无忌惮地展现给了两个异乡人。太阳还未完全落下去，余晖却将海水烤得暖融融。</p>
</div><div>
  <p> </p>
</div><div>
  <p> </p>
</div><div>
  <p>他们在江南写过的那家饭店里吃晚饭，江南为两个人都点了海鲜，又配上一瓶上好的佐餐酒。酒体是无色的，有着柑橘的淡香。江南在这一个瞬间变回了意气风发的商人杨治，畅谈什么酒配什么食物，又或者什么作家在基韦斯特做过什么。今何在只能坐在他对面，欣赏这拙劣而可悲的漫无止境的脱口秀。他眼睁睁地看着他的爱人，他的仇人，他的旅伴，坐在他对面，手舞足蹈地谈论今何在根本不感兴趣的话题，越说越快，噼里啪啦地吐出一个个夹杂英文单词的长句子，欣喜若狂。而他在他的眼神中也看出，江南知道今何在看出他在拿自己耍猴戏。他是多么悲哀啊，他们两个。但他们都必须继续，必须继续……江南必须表演下去，因为他是最好的演员。今何在必须看下去，因为他是最好的剧评人。<b>他们如此恶劣地需要彼此</b>，以至于缺少任意一方都将导致完美平衡的崩塌。</p>
</div><div>
  <p> </p>
</div><div>
  <p> </p>
</div><div>
  <p>田纳西·威廉姆斯在这里留下《玫瑰刺青》，海明威在这里度过了人生中最快乐的年月。它是停留在夏天的美梦和澎湃着热带气息的避风港，所有作家抛开秩序避世的永无乡。但是，那句格言早就为他们注定好一切。Anything goes，当他们离开美国，离开这片大洋对岸的国度，谁也不会在天通苑内再说起这一段旅程。他们隐秘的伤口只可以在美国舔，一回到他们熟悉生长的、属于九州的国家就会暴露在阳光下皲裂干涸。这美丽而狭长的半岛之后，江南和今何在将再也不提起、说到乃至于回想起他们经历的一切。他们谨遵命运的嘱托。</p>
</div>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>写给谭日文大鸟，祝她生日快乐，年年有今日岁岁有今朝。</p></blockquote></div></div>
</body>
</html>